Sonny in the Headlines
by PurpleyBoo12
Summary: Sonny reads an interview with Chad Dylan Cooper in Teen Magazine where he talks about her. How will he react when she confronts him about it, and how will Sonny's follow up interview go?
1. Chad Tells All

**Sonny in the Headlines**

**Chapter 1: Chad tells all:**

Every Monday at So Random always starts the same. Nico and Grady fight over they're breakfasts and cause a mess, Tawny paints her nails telling herself how pretty she is in the mirror, Zora crawls through the vents or hides in her sarcophagus and Sonny sits working hard at a new sketch, it was the natural order of things. The only disturbance was Marshall checking up on everyone as he normally did, well normally.

Out of nowhere, a scream erupts from Tawny's mouth hidden behind a copy of Teen Magazine.

"Tawny why are you always such a drama queen?" Sonny said annoyed. "Broke a nail?" she adds sarcastically, Tawny smiles back at her.

"Fine I won't show you what Chad said about YOU in Teen" she proclaimed.

"WHAT, Tawny let me see!" Sonny says, grabbing the magazine off her. Running back to her chair she begins to read the page Tawny was referring to.

_Chad Dylan Cooper tells all:_

_A tongue-tied Chad gets personal about his love life._

_(Interviewer): So Chad you recently said on your award winning teen drama Mackenzie Falls that So Random, a show you film very close to, was your favourite show, is this true?_

_(Chad): I'd love to say I hate it but I don't. I'll admit what I've seen I've liked, it's cheerily charming, obviously the quality of acting is nothing near that of Mackenzie Falls._

_(Interviewer): But this seems extremely contradictory to your opinion of the show just last year, you said you hated the show, referring to it as "chuckle city", spilling the beans on the rivalry between the two shows, any reason for the change in heart?_

_(Chad): I erm don't really think so, guess after these years of bad blood between us I finally decided to give them a chance. That's what a nice guy would do, and Chad Dylan Cooper is a nice guy. _

_(Interviewer): So it has nothing to do with their new cast member Sonny Monroe? You to have been pictured together recently laughing on the set of So Random. Are you guys dating now?_

_(Chad): Wait what, NO! Sonny and I are just; no we don't really get on. Well we do erm sometimes. (Chad pauses for a moment and thinks about his answer) I guess it's a love/hate relationship between us really._

_(Interviewer): So you admit that you love her?_

_(Chad): What!? No that's not what I meant, I mean yeah she is pretty and smart and cute and funny, but no I erm no. We're not dating, that's definitely not true._

_(Interviewer): Right, so you're not dating Sonny? _

_(Chad): No I erm I'm single. _

_(Interviewer) But do you want to date Sonny?_

_(Chad) I erm I erm, noooo I mean come on, I don't really have time to date, I'm not really interested in that kind of thing right now. Sonny is too, I erm yeah no dating._

_END OF INTERVIEW._

_So is Chad telling the truth, it sounds pretty obvious to us at Teen that there's something going on between these two, want to find out more? Well here's your chance! In next week's addition of Teen we talk to Sonny about her side of the story. Is Chad Dylan her boyfriend, does she like him as much as he seems to like her? All will be revealed next week._

Sonny looks away from the magazine gob-smacked. Chad thought she was pretty, okay so she'd hid her true feeling about him for a long time, but he liked her back?

"HELLO! Earth to Sonny, what are you gonna say! They're coming to interview you later today." Tawny asked. Sonny snapped out of her head and thought about it in horror. She has never been good at talking in interviews, they always managed to make her look bad or get her to say something that she didn't mean.

"I have no idea Tawny, what should I do?"

"Sonny I don't know, maybe's you should talk to Chad and find out what he really meant."

"That's a good idea thanks Tawny" Sonny answered before running out the room to find Chad.

"Here that Nico, I had a good idea! I'm not such a dumb blonde like you said after all!" Tawny shouted. She leans her hand on the chair next to her not realising it moves. Tawny ends up on the floor flat on her back. Nico and Grady burst into laughter before pulling her up.

"What was that Tawny?" Nico asked almost dying of laughter.

"NOTHING!!" Tawny screams before storming off to her dressing room. Nico and Grady continue to laugh before both grabbing the TV remote and start to fight again.

(In the Cafeteria)

Sonny spots Chad sitting at a table surrounded by the cast of Mackenzie Falls. All the girls were so tall, beautiful and thin, Sonny always felt inadequate around them. Portlyn, the most perfect of the cast, was reading Teen magazine and giggling loudly as she spotted Sonny. Great! Sonny thought, so she'd read it to, no doubt she was going to be ridiculed about this. It was probably a joke Chad and the rest of Mackenzie falls were playing on her.

"Chad can I erm talk to you about something please?" Sonny asked quietly, Portlyn hid her laughter behind the offending magazine and Chad looked at Portlyn then Sonny confused.

"About what, exactly?" Chad said in that arrogant tone of voice he used when around his cast. Sonny grabbed the magazine off Portlyn and showed Chad the interview. He began to read quickly and slowly his cheeks were tinged pink. He glanced from the interview back to Sonny and her heart skipped a beat. Chad shook off the embarrassment he was trying to hide quickly getting up and pulled Sonny into the corner of the cafeteria.

Sonny couldn't help herself but to consider Chad. When they first met she thought they would never even be able to stand being in the same room as each other, but over the past few months he'd become what she thought was her friend, even though they argued all the time.

She stood gazing upon him while he tried to shush the Mackenzie Falls cast's ooohs and laughter. Sonny felt like she hasn't seen him in so long, she'd forgotten how much she couldn't keep her eyes off him and it wasn't hard to see why. He was tall, he practically towered over Sonny. Today, Sonny noticed, he was wearing a plain black T-Shirt, jeans and aviators indoors! This was totally Chad; a few months ago this would've annoyed and angered Sonny, his diva behaviour was plain ridiculous to her. Now she saw the sweetness behind him and she couldn't help but sigh to herself at how gorgeous he looked.

His hair was neither brown nor blonde but somewhere in the middle and it flicked out perfectly in a way Sonny thought made him look cheeky and boyish but at the same time made him look older than he actually was. She glanced down at his arms and saw toned and defined muscles, okay those were definitely new, had he been working out? She had to resist the temptation to ask him, it would only inflate his ego to even higher levels.

He turned back towards her and took off his sunglasses to reveal his sparkly eyes, sparkly blue perfect and dazzling eyes that Sonny stared into. Was she imagining it or did he meet her stare? For a moment Sonny felt like they were alone in the world, but then quickly snapped out of it. He didn't like her, the interview was fake or a joke or just plain silly. How could Chad Dylan Cooper, adored by every girl in the country, like plain old Sonny from Wisconsin? It just would be too good to be true.

"Chad I erm is it erm, well the truth, what you said in that interview?" Sonny asked. Chad's face was blank as Sonny looked at him waiting for some sort of reply, the seconds felt like minutes as Chad seemed to think about his answer really carefully.

**End of Chapter 1 **** Do you guys like it so far, leave me a review on your thoughts good or bad. If anyone's interested I'll try and get the next chapter up within a week so add it to your alert list if you are interested! Thanks. Loves, PurpleyBoo x**


	2. OH How The Tables Have Turned

**Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter **** Glad that you've decided to carry on reading! Thanks for all the reviews I got and thank you to the people who put this story on alert or favourited it. Love to you all! Now on with the story **

**Chapter 2: OH How the Tables Have Turned.**

"Chad?" Sonny Questioned.

"Sonny?"

"Well, answer me, I wanna know what you're playing at." Sonny looked to his crystal blue eyes and they made her melt inside. How could someone who was so arrogant and annoying have stolen her heart in the way Chad had.

"I was erm, well you know how interviews go, they back you into a corner and I didn't really know what to say, I mean I do think the show's funny, although I won't ever admit it again if it's gonna create this much trouble!" Chad smiled at her with sincerity and Sonny blushed as she realised the Mackenzie Falls cast had gone. It was just her and Chad, one on one; she loved these moments and only hoped he felt the heat between them.

"Chad you know that's not what I meant, Teen magazine have told the world we're dating now, is that what you meant in the interview?" Sonny asked nervously. Chad's eyes narrowed slightly, as if considering her point for a moment. He licked his lips and Sonny couldn't help but to think what kissing those lips would feel like.

"Well we've never even been on a date have we Sonny, I wasn't trying to spread rumours if that's what you were wondering, it's just I didn't know how to describe our relationship."

"Our relationship?" Sonny asked confusedly, did he just suggest they had a relationship, her head was spinning so fast it would make her sick.

"Well yeah I mean you hate me," Chad said looking at her with mock sadness, "But you're also madly in love with me, I mean I told you it was going to happen, but you didn't believe me, it just took longer than most who have fallen under my spell." He said not breaking the eye contact between them.

"If you're thinking about when you came on the show Chad, as the "hottie" paramedic, you've got it all wrong Chad. You kissed a pig and we all lived happily ever after." Sonny said before trying to turn away but Chad grabbed her hand and her stomach started doing back flips.

"Sonny you may not have kissed me then but you want to kiss me now." Chad said grinning widely, Sonny was so mad and yet so excited. She did want to kiss him, but she really didn't want him to know that. She leaned in closer, so close she could feel Chad's warm breath on her cheeks but she fought back the urge to lean in any further. Chad Dylan Cooper could play games, but so could Sonny Monroe.

"So if _I wanted _to kiss you so bad why was it you who proclaimed _we'd _be in love." Sonny declared triumphantly. Chad's smile faltered a little at the memory of his little slip.

"I, I never said that." He said finally breaking the eye contact between them, but he was still holding her hand, not letting her leave. Sonny knew he wanted her there, and she wasn't thinking of moving.

"Oh really, so you were just messing around, just like in this interview." She said directing his attention back to the magazine on the table just feet away from them. He took a step back therefore letting go, to Sonny's disappointment, of her hand.

"Okay so I said what I was thinking at the time, you know I think you're hilarious." He said beaming at her. She was getting lost in his eyes again, but she was going to let this go. For months now he'd teased and tested her, making her nervous and girly and taking control of the situation. Now it was her turn to mess with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So you also think I'm cute," Sonny said matter of factly.

"Did I say that? I erm I well yes you are cute, you're always cute." Chad said his cheeks now on the verge of becoming a deep shade of maroon, his gazed turned towards his shoes. No one had ever made him this nervous before.

That was when Sonny lost all control she had over him, he said she was cute, she couldn't believe it. It was like her dreams about Chad were finally coming true, he was finally being honest with her, wasn't he?

"How do I know if I can believe you Chad, you're always playing games with me?" Sonny said as she leant against the wall next to her; this wasn't her dreams coming true it was Chad messing with her again.

"Because I'm telling you the truth Sonny," Chad said as he stepped closer to her.

"Really?"

"Yes Sonny. I like you, as in I really really like you." Chad said, closing the space between them even further.

"I like you to Chad Dylan Cooper, I really really do." Sonny said quietly before looking to the floor, not having a clue what to do next.

If Chad was looking for the perfect moment to kiss Sonny it would've been right now, he put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face to his level. Now it was his turn to get lost in her eyes, he couldn't help it they were two gorgeous pools of chocolate brown. His fingers grazed against her soft skin as he reached up to move a section of her hair and tuck it behind her ear. His mind told him to pull away; instead he moved his hand down her face slowly to cup her cheek.

Sonny was scared by Chad's actions but also excited, he leaned in towards her slowly and her mind was racing. Chad Dylan Cooper wants to kiss me! She couldn't take the excitement any longer and she closed the gap between them. Tentatively she placed her lips on his.

Chad's lips were so soft and warm; Sonny felt Chad place his left hand hesitantly on her waist. Was Chad Dylan Cooper nervous? She deepened the kiss to give the normally cocky actor some confidence and he responded immediately gripping her tightly. Sonny slowly lifted her hands from her sides and placed them on Chad's shoulders and he smiled against her lips. Chad kissed her again, this time a little more forcefully, and Sonny's hands moved to Chad's hair running her fingers through it. Chad's lips parted slightly and Sonny followed suit as the two kissed each other passionately.

Chad suddenly pulled away and Sonny's face fell with despair, had she done something wrong. It was Sonny's first kiss that was, well like that. She'd been nervous but so happy that Chad was responding to what she was doing.

"Chad did I do something wrong?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Of course not! You are silly sometimes, I just realised we're in the cafeteria and anyone could walk in at any moment." Chad said smiling. His hands reached out to Sonny's waist again to pull her closer and he leant his head gently on her's. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his chest gently. He loved the way she felt against him, he lowered his head slightly and whispered softly to her

"You cannot imagine how long I've wanted to hold you like this." Chad felt Sonny smile against him and he smiled to, he was glad she was happy and he was even more glad he was the one who was making her so happy.

"Chad you are the sweetest." Sonny exclaimed.

"Yes I am pretty amazing aren't I?" Chad smirked, so his confidence was suddenly back, laughed Sonny to herself rolling her eyes at him. He beamed down at her. "But you know what, you're better."

Sonny looked at him with amazement; she'd never heard Chad say something that nice about anyone else but himself. She hugged him tighter, if that was even possible and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Do you have much to do today?" Chad said, hoping Sonny said no, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

Chad had thought that interview was going to cause lots of trouble. He knew that if the Mackenzie Falls cast found out how he'd fallen in love with Sonny they would abandon him. But what was more important to him was how Sonny reacted. He'd been dreading this day for weeks, knowing he'd have to reveal his feelings for her. He'd prayed that she felt the same way to.

"No rehearsals today, but I've got the follow-up to your interview with Teen magazine." Sonny said, they both looked at each other and started laughing.

"What are you going to say, are you going to tell them how amazing I am?" Chad said, back to his usual smirking self. She rolled her eyes at him again and he laughed louder this time.

"I'll just tell them the truth."

"That's what I said wasn't it." Chad exclaimed this time rolling his eyes at her, causing Sonny to fall into a fit of giggles. "So you're going to tell them we're a couple?"

"OH so you're my boyfriend now."

"If you'll have me."

"Urgh if I have to." Sonny said sarcastically before sticking her tongue out cheekily at Chad.

"Monroe, you'll pay for that one! Later though, sadly I have to rehearse some scenes for an upcoming episode with Devon." Sonny's smile faded, "But only for a little while." He added winking at her.

"Okay, so I'll see you later then?"

"I'll come and wish you luck before your interview. I can sit with you through it if you want." Chad said smiling. Sonny couldn't believe he would be willing to tell the world they were dating, or at least willing to sit with her. A few days ago he wouldn't even speak to her unless ridiculing her. She couldn't believe how he'd hid his feelings from her all this time.

"Erm no it's okay, I mean definitely come and see me, but I'm not going to tell them we're a couple."

"Embarrassed by me already Sonny?" said Chad looking sadly at his feet.

"No no, of course not Chad! I just think its best we keep our personal lives out of the tabloids."

"I think that's very smart Monroe, now I have to go and you have no idea how much I'll miss you, trust me." Chad said smiling cutely at Sonny. He kissed her cheek sweetly before saluting her (making her giggle) and heading to the Mackenzie Falls set.

Sonny sank down into a chair next to her, what on earth had just happened? Her dreams had come true, she thought smiling. She couldn't believe Chad had just admitted all his feelings for her, and it wasn't as if he'd just kissed her and left, he seemed to really care about her. He wasn't the guy she'd read about in magazines like Teen before she'd come to Hollywood, she was sure of it.

She practically flew on a cloud back to her dressing room, only to find Tawny lying across a sofa, still reading Teen magazine. She couldn't help but giggle when she looked in the mirror and noticed all her lip gloss was gone. She applied a new coat only to find Tawny looking at her through the mirror.

"What's so funny?" Tawny said.

"Oh nothing." Sonny said with another giggle, Tawny gave her a questioning look before turning back to her magazine, the site of Chad Dylan Cooper's face jogged her memory.

"OMG what happened with Chad??" Tawny asked running up to Sonny, "Tell me everything."

"Nothing to tell." Sonny said lying, but her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"Don't lie to me Sonny Monroe, oh my god was he telling the truth in the interview??"Tawny asked, Sonny nodded happily and started jumping up and down with excitement. Tawny looked at her strangely for a moment before joining in with the jumping and screaming.

"Okay tell me all the details now!"

"Tawny I thought you hated Chad?"

"Meh, he's not that bad." Both girls laughed and Sonny began to relay the story to Tawny.

**(Meanwhile at the Mackenzie Falls Set)**

"Hey Portlyn!" Chad said happily. Portlyn gave him a confused look before smiling back.

"Hey, what's made you so happy?" Portlyn replied batting her eyelashes at Chad.

"Portlyn can you keep a secret?" Chad asked. As soon as he said it he felt stupid, Portlyn had always been a great friend to him, there for him whenever he needed her.

"Of course I can Chad."

"I like Sonny; I have done since I met her. I know I should've told you but I've never really admitted it to myself, until that interview." Chad said, relieved he could finally tell her. "They kind of caught me off guard and it made me realise how I've been denying my feelings to her, so I told her just."

"And how did she react to that?" Portlyn said

"She likes me back Portlyn! I couldn't believe it but she does!"

Portlyn was silent for a moment and Chad got really nervous. He'd considered not telling her but she was his best friend, he didn't like keeping secrets from her.

"Well Portlyn, what'd you think? Don't hold back, I want your honest opinion." Chad said praying she was happy for him.

**End of Chapter 2. Oooh how do you think Portlyn's going to react to this shocking news, well you're gonna have to wait till chapter 3! Review with your thoughts **** Love and Hugs, PurpleyBoo xx**


	3. Chocolate and Kisses

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and everyone else who read this story I hit 500 views! I really hope you like this next chapter, here it is!**

**Chapter 3: Chocolate and Kisses.**

Portlyn looked Chad up and down strangely before beaming at him and giving him a hug.

"I'm so happy you're happy!" Portlyn practically screeched, Chad hugged her back, feeling relieved he really wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"Even though it's Sonny?"

"If she makes you happy I don't mind! Plus it's so hard to not like that girl, she's so happy and peppy!"

"Thanks Portlyn for your support, no one else on this cast has been half as good to me as you have." Chad said sincerely.

"It's okay Chad, what are friends for? Want me to keep it a secret from them?" She replied, pointing at the Mackenzie Falls cast.

"Thanks Portlyn, I don't deserve you." He said winking cheekily. He then went up to Devon and they picked up a script to rehearse some lines. Portlyn went back to her dressing room, very deep in thought.

**TIME PASSES :D**

A while later in their dressing room, Tawny was sat gazing at Sonny with her mouth wide open, it wasn't her most attractive moment.

"So is he you're boyfriend now??"

"YES!!" Sonny said excitedly, she couldn't believe it herself.

The girls giggled hysterically but their laughing was disturbed by a sudden knock at the door. Both stared at each other smiling before getting up to answer the door.

"I wonder who this could be?" Tawny whispered to Sonny who smiled, hoping it would be Chad. She missed him, after being apart only an hour. How sad did she feel?

The door opened and Sonny's face fell quickly, if only for a second. She found it hard to hide her disappointment.

"Well who were you expecting? Cause it definitely wasn't me!" laughed Nico. Sonny smiled at him, feeling a bit guilty.

"No-one really, not anyone in particular anyway."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Sonny you're a terrible liar, just tell me, I can keep a secret." Nico said as he slumped down into a chair and started to sip his milkshake.

"She's waiting for her boyfriend!!" Yelled Tawny, Nico nearly choked on his milkshake and Sonny shot Tawny an evil look. She hadn't planned on telling anyone else yet.

"Wait your boyfriend, since when did you have a boyfriend?" Nico questioned.

"Since today." Sonny whispered quietly.

"Well!! Who is it?"

"Yeah Sonny, who is it." The sound of his voice made her heart skip a beat. His cheeky tone was unmistakeable.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, why would you care who Sonny's dating." asked Nico naively. Sonny couldn't help but giggle and Tawny hid her face as Nico gave her a confused look.

Chad smiled at Nico cheekily and Sonny couldn't help but smile through Nico to Chad. He looked so dreamy and cute. Chad walked up to her and gave her a hug before standing behind her and lacing his arms around her waist.

Nico looked strangely at them, before looking to Tawny for an answer. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Nico seriously how can you not get it?" Nico frowned at her before looking back at Sonny and Chad. He studied them for a moment.

"ooooooooooooooooh, I get it now." Nico said turning away with embarrassment.

"Seriously and you make fun of me. I'm nowhere near as dumb as you!" claimed Tawny proudly.

"Sorry but Sonny and Chad? Would you have guessed that one?"

"Listen Nico, I know this is a hard thing to ask of you, but we want to keep it on the down low. Could you keep this a secret?" Chad asked Nico sincerely.

"Sure thing Chad!"

"Nico that means you can't tell Grady!" Sonny said sternly. Nico's face fell quickly. He looked at her with confusion and annoyance.

"But Grady's my best friend! I can't keep secrets from him!" Nico said sadly.

"You know he's a blabber mouth!" Tawny chimed in.

"But, but the last time I had to keep a secret from Grady all we did is fight."

"Nico we wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important but we don't want the press to know about us." Sonny said matter of factly. Nico looked into her eyes, knowing she was right.

"Okay, I promise I won't say anything! But only cause you're like a sister to me Sonny" he said before running up to her and giving her a hug. Over Sonny's shoulder he made the "I'm watching you gesture" towards Chad, which both scared and amused the blonde TV star.

Sonny let go of Nico only to find she was covered in a brown gooey mess. She sniffed the air tentatively, chocolate.

"Nico what the hell! Is this chocolate pudding?" Sonny said, trying to get the mess off her clothes.

"Erm" Nico goes up to Sonny and dips his finger in the chocolate mess, he licks his finger as Sonny, Chad and Tawny watched him with embarrassment.

"Ooh yes Zora's mom's chocolate pudding how did that get there?" He looks in his pocket to find several pudding cups and a sticky mess of peanut butter and chocolate. "Oops sorry Sonny, I best go and clean this mess up, bye guys!"

Sonny's gaze followed him as he left the room, completely confused by her friend's strangeness. Neither Nico nor Grady would ever seem normal to her. Like the time they decided it would be a good idea to go diving in the fish tank at that expensive sushi restaurant Marshall had took them all to.

"So Sonny, do you want to hang out before your interview?" Chad asked sweetly, she nodded at him back, Tawny had to inwardly "Aww" at them as they were so lost in each other's eyes.

"I'd love to Chad, but do you mind if I get changed first?" Sonny replied, pointing towards the large, now drying, chocolate stain all over her t-shirt.

"No problem." Chad said as Sonny smiled and bounded happily towards her dressing room closet. She selected her outfit before hurrying into the back to change.

"I'll leave you guys alone then," Tawny said with a smile, she turned to leave but then turned back towards Chad "Treat her well Chad, She means a lot to me, even if I don't show it."

"I would never hurt her intentionally Tawny, you have my word on that." Chad said seriously, Tawny hugged him quickly before calling a goodbye to Sonny and heading out towards the cafeteria.

Chad suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. He was alone, in Sonny's dressing room where she was changing just metres away. He sank slowly onto the nearby sofa and began fiddling with the nearby pile of magazines, laughing as he saw his face on the front cover. Even though he bragged about it, he still wasn't used to this part of fame, the tabloid part, the paparazzi part. He just hoped him and Sonny's brand new relationship wouldn't have to deal with the press.

"Okay I'm chocolate pudding free!" Sonny said returning from her dressing room. She'd changed as quickly as she could; knowing Chad was still in the room. She was so nervous being around him, the reality of it all hadn't quite sunk in yet.

Chad gazed at her with so much love and care that Sonny couldn't help but smile widely. He thought she looked absolutely breathtaking. She looked down a little confused as his gaze lingered, she wasn't dressed fantastically just some white ripped jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a hat that she loved. Yet Chad was looking at her as if she was dressed like a princess, she felt so special.

"You look gorgeous." He said smiling at her, she blushed brightly, dying to look away but at the same time she couldn't help but stare into Chad's bright blue eyes.

That's when he kissed her. It was so soft and gentle his lips were only pressed against hers for a second but it was so sweet. Sonny rested her head on Chad's chest and sighed deeply; he smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I never thought this side of you even existed Chad." said Sonny happily.

"What side?"

"The sweetest guy I've ever met." She said looking up at him.

"Well shush Sonny it's a secret!" he said replacing the sweet smile on his face with a cheeky one. Sonny giggled at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh even more. Then suddenly Sonny screamed in shock as Chad picked her up, bridal style.

"Chad! What are you doing?" Sonny said mad but still laughing.

"Hey I can still be cheeky!" He said before throwing her, gently, onto the sofa. She looked at him completely shocked, lips making a perfect "o" shape in anger. Chad was in hysterics.

"You're so cute when you're mad" he said as he sat down next to her, and then he was kissing her again. It was quick and heated, Chad's hands were running through Sonny's hair and he was pressing his weight against her. Sonny didn't care, her heart was racing as Chad's tongue traced the outline of her bottom lip. Slow sweet kisses were one thing but Sonny could never get used this to her. Chad pulled back for air and giggled as Sonny's heartbeat thudded against his chest. Sonny turned a deep shade of pink.

"You're so cute you know that right." Chad said leaning in and kissing her nose. Sonny looked at him with amazement, how could he go from sweet to sexy, straight back to sweet! He was everything she wished he was secretly like, under all that ego.

"And you're perfect Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Yes, Yes I am." Chad said cheekily and Sonny giggled, cuddling into him. Was this supposed to happen? Sonny wondered, was it supposed to be this much like a fairytale, she didn't want to question it because she'd never been happier but it all felt too good to be true.

"Chad," Sonny whispered softly, he looked at her concerned.

"What is it Sonny?" Chad didn't know why but he knew Sonny was serious. He'd never been able to pick up on people's emotions as much as he could with Sonny, they seemed to connect on a level no-one else could.

"I just don't get it, what changed?"

Chad knew exactly what she meant.

"Listen Sonny I know it's hard to believe but I've always liked you, through all the teasing and the fighting, I've been wanting you to like me back for ages."

Sonny looked into his eyes and all she saw was sincerity. She felt exactly the same way.

"So that's why you pretended to be my biggest fan and went on that fake date with me, you really did like me all that time?" Sonny said.

"I wasn't pretending to be your biggest fan; I always have been, ever since we first met! I wanted to hate you so badly, but you're so sweet and so kind, how couldn't I fall for you."

Sonny smiled at him again, all she did was smile today! She snuggled further into Chad's chest and sighed again.

"By the way I think you still owe me a kiss from that 'fake date'" Chad said smugly. Sonny smiled at him cheekily. Chad couldn't get their first kiss out of his head, Sonny had initiated it and it was the best kiss he'd ever have.

Sonny leaned back, studying Chad's face for a moment. She then leaned in and captured Chad's lips in a kiss so full of love and lust it made his knees go weak. Chad crushed Sonny closer to him so they were impossibly close and his hands traced her sides with the lightest touch. Their kiss got slower and slower until it melted into nothing. Chad grabbed sonny's hand and kissed it lightly before squeezing it tight.

The romantic moment was rudely interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Chad and Sonny looked at each other with confusion before Sonny got up to the door, Chad following closely behind her. As she opened the door, Sonny's face dropped in horror and she pushed Chad behind the door, hiding him from what was stood in front of her.

**End of chapter, who's standing at the door? Find out in the next chapter **** Reviews= Love.**

**Peace Out ,PurpleyBoo :P**


	4. Interrogation

**Thank you guys for sticking with this story and reviewing I really appreciate it! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed or put this story on alert or even favourite! **** Oh and thank you to , her review gave me a great idea****. To write this chapter I needed some inspiration, so I watched lots of Sterling Knight Interviews, he's too sweet! Kind of have a crush on him now :D oops lol, anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Interrogation**

"Hi Sonny! I'm Nina James from Teen Magazine, I'm here for your interview." The tall skinny woman said brightly. Sonny smiled nervously as she gestured the girl in all the time keeping her body in the way of Chad. Oh. My. God.

This interview was crucial, she couldn't reveal her relationship with Chad it would ruin their relationship completely. The first thing she'd learned when she arrived in Hollywood was from Marshall. Keep your private life out of the places.

"You're here early!" Sonny said.

Nina started rambling on about something to do with traffic and the ocean and coffee, but Sonny wasn't really listening she kept glancing nervously at where Chad was hiding, how were they going to get out of this one?

Sonny then glanced horrified into the mirror, she'd just been kissing Chad she was bound to look like a mess! Her plain t-shirt was so wrinkled, you'd think it'd been stuck at the bottom of the wardrobe for weeks. Her hat was all askew and the curls that cascaded from under it were all frizzy. She smoothed down her clothes and her hair as best as she could but she still saw the guilt in her eyes, she shouldn't be guilty Chad was her boyfriend, she just really didn't want this Nina to know that!

"Are you okay Sonny?" Nina asked looking at the teenager with confusion.

"Umm yeah sorry I'm just really nervous, this is my first interview." Sonny said giving her best smile. She hoped her acting would fool this interviewer, fingers crossed she wasn't one of the bad ones.

"Oh Sonny there's no need to be nervous honestly, we at Teen don't pry into your lives, that's just not us."

Sonny thanked Nina graciously as Nina went to talk to the camera man about setting up and such. Sonny pulled out her phone frantically and texted Chad, she faked a coughing fit so the tone wouldn't be heard.

_Sonny: Chad, what do I do, you can't hid in that corner for the whole interview! BTW turn your phone on silent!_

_Chad: It's alright I don't mind, it's kinda weird but hey I'll stay here for you. BTW don't listen to a word that Nina says she'll pry into your life at every chance. Stay calm, be as honest as possible and you'll be great, love you xx_

There in black and white, on the small screen of her phone were two words that made Sonny forget all her nerves. 'Love you'! Chad said he loved her, yeah okay it was on a text but it meant something, she was sure of it! Nina came back to her and Sonny smiled for the first time genuinely, Chad had made her so happy in ONE day! Nothing this interviewer could say could scare her or bring her down.

"Are you ready Sonny?"

"Yeah of course," Sonny said sitting down on the sofa, "Fire away."

**(Author's Note: From now on, Nina's talk is in italics and Sonny is in bold!)**

_So Sonny you've been in Hollywood for a couple of months now, what's your favourite thing to do when you're not on set._

**Probably hang out with my friends from the show or just stay in and watch a DVD.**

_You're not the typical Hollywood celebrity; we don't see pictures of you partying with the like of Paris and Lindsay._

**Yeah that's definitely not my scene! I'm the sort of girl who'd rather have a girly sleepover, watch chick flicks and do each other's nails. **

_So if you were to invite 5 celebrity friends to a sleepover right now, who'd you invite?_

**Oh well not all my friends are celebrities but...**

_Well you must have made some new friends since you've moved her._

**Oh yeah definitely! Well straight away I'd say Tawny Hart; she's my co-star and slowly but surely becoming one of my best friends. Selena Gomez maybe I mean we've worked on a movie together and she was very sweet. I met Taylor Swift once and we really hit it off, she occasionally texts me and says she's a huge fan of the show which was amazing! Chelsea Staub she works for the Disney channel and we met at a movie premiere, she's incredibly sweet and she doesn't live that far from me. Final one, hmmm I don't know actually perhaps......**

_Chad Dylan Cooper?_

Sonny smiled sweetly but inside she was scared to death, they were barely into the interview and the C word had already come up! She couldn't imagine how Chad felt, hiding in the corner.

**Chad's POV:**

As soon as I heard my name mentioned I had to stop myself from running in there and save Sonny. I knew Nina; she liked to play games in interviews. From the Jonas Brothers to Kristen Stewart and even myself, we'd all suffered her questioning and she always made you say something you'd regret. It scared me, I was barely ever nervous but this woman freaked me out. She'd make or break you in Hollywood, ever since a previous interview I'd done with her I was Hollywood's bad boy. This reputation had taken over my life so much I started to live up to it, even though I hated it! It was this reputation that had lost me so many friends over the years, only Portlyn had really stuck by me.

As my name slid off Nina's lips I knew exactly what she was going to do, she was going to make me look bad again, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I pray Sonny doesn't listen to her.

**Back to Interview**

**Erm well I'm not sure he'd appreciate the nail painting or the chick flicks. **

Sonny was so sweet and so likeable, thought Nina. She had to crush her, she'd find something that made sweet little Sonny look bad.

_Well no I guess not, but we've definitely heard sparks about you 2, any truth to the rumours that you guys are dating._

Sonny laughed nervously as Nina's eyes bore into her, it's like she knew that Sonny was with Chad. The way she stared, it was like she knew Chad was in the room.

**Chad and I are great friends, he means a lot to me. But we've never gone on a date.**

_So you guys are pretty close then?_

This was definitely dangerous territory, Sonny thought very carefully about what she said.

**He's easy to talk to. We're both on TV shows and we're both the same age so we can definitely relate and surprisingly we have a lot in common.**

_Sonny the good girl from Wisconsin having a lot in common with Mr Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper that's very hard to imagine._

**Well I don't think he's as bad as everyone seems, far from it actually. Chad and I didn't get off to the greatest start but our friendships developed and now we're tight.**

_So you don't see this bad boy that everyone else sees?_

**Well I think that the people who call Chad a bad boy obviously don't know him well enough. I must admit after reading about him so much in the magazines when I first arrived in Hollywood I had this preconception of him. But it was totally wrong, he's actually very sweet and I feel lucky to call him my friend.**

Chad smiled, to hear Sonny say such nice things about him made him feel so happy it was ridiculous, sadly he knew Nina would only attack him more.

_But Chad's a serial womanizer, do you really believe he's just your friend, every other girl he's been "friends" with has ended up with a broken heart._

Chad was so angry, he had never dumped a girl, never. He'd never dated anyone from Hollywood either, this Nina was making this stuff up on the spot, he was so angry but he refused to ruin Sonny's image. If he jumped out from behind the door and told Nina exactly what he thought he could only imagine what storied she'd create about him and Sonny.

**Well I've never met that side of him, he's always been a gentleman with me and the people around us. He acts all big headed but it's just a joke. Chad's not a heartbreaker.**

_Well we shall see, but history does not give Chad Dylan Cooper a good rep. Did you happen to read the interview we did with him a few weeks ago._

**Yeah I read Teen magazine every week, I love the magazine it's like it'd written for me.**

Chad could see exactly what she was doing, she was trying to change the subject but that wouldn't slide with Nina. She did actually sound genuine, Sonny hadn't lied so far in this interview. They hadn't actually ever been on a date. I'm gonna have to change that, thought Chad.

_Oh it's great to know you're a fan! So can you remember what he said about you in our last interview?_

Remember it? The words were permanently burned onto her brain, but she definitely couldn't tell Nina that. Love/hate relationship, could she comment on that without getting herself into trouble?

**I remember he said something about us having a love/hate relationship.**

_Is it true??_

**Well yeah I mean sometimes, I mean I love all my best friends you know. Sometimes we fight, I guess we're both just opinionated.**

_It seems you've gotten to know Chad very well recently, are u sure you guys aren't an item? Do you hang out outside of this studio?_

**Chad and I, will always be close but as I said before we've never dated, we don't go to the movies or anything like that. We just hang out together around the studio. I mean I love my cast mates but it's nice to hang out with other people occasionally.**

_So your cast mates can get on your nerves a little?_

**Well everyone needs space from your friends eventually, I like to hang out with lots of different people. I love my cast though they're very special to me!**

_You're just a sweet girl aren't you Sonny. But everyone has a dark side, what's yours? What are your guilty habits?_

**Erm.....**

Sonny's voice trailed off, she looked at Nina and the journalists' dark eyes were so piercing Sonny felt like she was being interrogated.

**Okay I do have a bit of a bad side, I'll show you what I mean!**

Sonny got up from the sofa and started to walk, beckoning Nina and the cameraman to follow her. With those words Chad freaked out, Sonny wasn't doing what he thought she was doing. His heart beat started to quicken as the footsteps got closer to him. Sonny was new to Hollywood but she must've known this wouldn't be a good idea. His face scrunched up in horror, scared of being revealed to a reporter, sitting in a corner, hiding behind a door.

Closer

Closer

And Closer the footsteps got, Chad took a deep breath in anticipation, okay if he was going to get found out, he had to make himself look comfortable, would Nina believe it was a practical joke? Maybe he could convince her he'd been trying to scare Sonny and Tawny all day, yeah that would have to be an excuse.

The door squeaked open and Nina let out a huge gasp and Sonny looked guiltily at the floor. Chad had blinked at the completely wrong moment; he was almost frightened to open his eyes. He did though and was shocked to see not Nina, or Sonny or a camera being shoved in his face, just the door that he was hiding behind. What the hell, he thought to himself.

_Sonny this can't be your closet! It looks like a bomb hit!_

**I know Nina I genuinely feel guilty about what a slob I am, I live on my own in an apartment and most of the place is tidy but my closet there is even worse!**

_Well Sonny that is cute, but it isn't exactly the bad behaviour we were expecting._

**This is who I am Nina, I'm not a party girl, I'm a girl from Wisconsin who's living her dream and grabbing every opportunity I can. **

_Ah yes Wisconsin, so in Wisconsin what sort of person who you in High School Sonny?_

**I don't really know what you mean.**

_Well were you a Cheerleader, Goth, were u in Glee Club, were u a bad girl, a bully, always in trouble?_

**Hahaha I was practically invisible in high school**

_So you don't interact well with others, sort of a loner type._

**Not really, I had friends I just wasn't popular, not everyone knew my name, I was just your average student really.**

_So your grades were what Cs?_

Sonny was starting to get really annoyed; Nina was asking really prying questions and she felt a bit uncomfortable, she was afraid how she was going to seem to the readers of Teen Magazine. She wanted Chad there next to her, helping her through it. If only he could be, she thought, that'd fuel Nina's fire.

**Well I was an A grade student, not in every subject, I mean I was never very good at Biology, Math was pretty tough for me but I tired really hard and my final grades were pretty good.**

_I guess none of that really matters though now, I mean you're a big star you don't need to get good grades._

**Well one I don't really see myself as a big star and two my grades are still really important to me. I may not be in school anymore but we have a tutor at the studio. Plus if I get a grade in any subject lower than a C my mom won't let me be on Ch... So Random.**

Oh good she'd slipped, thought Chad. It was his fault; he always referred to So Random as Chuckle City, now he'd got Sonny saying it. Nina would pick up on this; he'd be shocked if she didn't.

_Ooh Sonny has Chad Dylan Cooper's pet name for your show started rubbing off on you? You guys must be spending a lot of time together!_

**It's not just Chad's name for the show, the whole of the Mackenzie Falls cast says it, I think some of my cast mates find it a bit insulting but I find it funny.**

_So is their rivalry between your two shows?_

**I think they're used to be some rivalry, but recently we've settled our differences. I think occasionally some of both of the casts will play practical jokes on each other, but I've never really been involved in that.**

_So do you think you and Chad are part of the reason there's less rivalry._

**I think us becoming friends definitely didn't hinder the peace mission. Others were involved to but I guess Chad and I were the ones sort of representing each TV show. It's nice to think we brought them together!**

The interview continued on for what Sonny felt like hours. Nina was practically interrogating her. Question after question, poking into Sonny's personal life. Her relationship with her parents, with her cast and her relationship with Chad was brought up whenever possible. Sonny answered as quickly and nicely as she could while worrying that any second Chad would collapse from behind the door, she really hoped he was alright. Nina thanked Sonny for the interview as it drew to a close, Sonny was very careful not to reveal Chad to Nina and the cameraman, even after they'd left she followed them down the hallway, just to check the cost was clear.

When she returned to her dressing room she flung the door shut and collapsed in Chad's arms.

"Tired?" he said teasingly.

"I know I've sat there for like, well what felt like 3 days! But she's exhausted me!" Sonny said.

"Just be glad I didn't do what I wanted to when she was asking you all those questions, some of them were so personal, I don't know how she has the cheek to ask you those things!"

"What were you gonna do" Sonny asked confused.

"Well I don't really know to be honest. I just wanted to save you Sonny." Chad said sweetly. Sonny's heart melted how could Chad Dylan Cooper, arrogant and annoying as he was, be this cute? She couldn't help but close any space between them and kiss him ever so gently. Her lips were so soft on his, he couldn't help letting his hands slide up to her face, cupping her cheeks. When they broke apart his hands slid down to her waist and he lifted up, carrying her back to the sofa. She giggled as he dropped her back onto the sofa again, was this becoming a habit? Before she knew it he was kissing her again, this time with force. Chad's hands were at the small of Sonny's back while her hands laced together in his hair.

All too suddenly Chad pulled away from her and looked at her in horror.

"Oh em gee how many times have I told you to not touch my hair, do you know who I am?" Chad said in a voice that reminded Sonny way too much of her and Tawny's "check it out" sketch. She burst with laughter and couldn't stop giggling for ages.

"And you thought I didn't watch the show, check it out Sonny check it out."Chad said, still putting on the voice.

"Chad please stop I'm laughing so much it hurts" Sonny managed to say between giggles.

"Aww you spoil my fun! Anyway after that hellish interview, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know I'm so tired, not really in the mood to go out."

"Well you can come to my house if you want to, watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds perfect Chad." Sonny said, head on Chad's chest, "Hey can you answer a question I have, like really honestly."

"Sure Sonny, what is it?"

"How'd you think I came off in that interview?"

"Well Nina will try and twist your words no matter what you say, but I don't think you gave her much to work with."

"I hope so. It would be nice if people didn't think I was a monster."

"They won't Sonny, no matter what Nina says you're the nicest girl I know, she can't change that."

Sonny just smiled, she did want to believe Chad but she had a feeling something she's said was going to make her look bad. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she dreading that interview being published.

**Author's Note: Yeah not the best ending, but I had to end it there its 03.17am ha-ha. I really hope you like this chapter, review with your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it all comments welcome, the good, the bad and the ugly (or evil!). Thanks for reading **** PurpleyBoo xx**


	5. To Chad's house they go

**Author's Note: Hey guys just a warning to you, this chapter is going to be full of pure fluff, or as I prefer to call it mush. Channy mush all the way! Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed and I got loads of alerts this week, I really appreciate it! On with the chapter! Oh and I don't own twilight, or scrubs, or camp rock, or Sonny. I will own Sterling Knight soon though **** Just watch me!**

Chapter 5: To Chad's House they go.

After a long period of unusually comfortable silence Chad jumped to his feet taking Sonny by the hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Sonny Monroe, I think it is time we vacated the building and took a trip to my house!"

"Hehe okay then, let's go!"

Sonny let go of Chad's hand as they walked out of her dressing room, he didn't take it personally though, he knew their relationship had to be kept a secret and he felt no resentment about it, so far anyway.

They walked together chatting and laughing like best friends, and outsider wouldn't ever know the truth. Sonny had always seen movies about best friends falling in love but this was different. How they could switch between love and friendship so easily amazed her, she hoped their relationship would continue to be this serene and easy.

Once they reached the car park Chad stopped in front of a vintage ford mustang **(Author's Note: Think Nick Jonas' car, if you don't know what I mean, you should!) **it was so pretty, so her, so not the Chad she thought she knew so well only a day ago. Chad saw her looking at him strangely and he had to chuckle.

"Sonny, are you okay?"

"It's just this car, and you. You just continue to surprise me, this day and you, it's too much!" She said confusedly. Chad laughed at her again.

"Is it really hard to believe I can be nice? I mean it's me, Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm amazing!"

"Modest to," Sonny added teasingly, he just stuck his tongue at her before opening the passenger car door for her. She looked at him and couldn't help but beam at him with the smile he loved so much. She slid into the car and watched as Chad walked round to his side. She couldn't take her eyes off him; he was too gorgeous, way too perfect for her.

He saw her smiling at him and he leaned over to place a kiss on her lips, he just couldn't resist her when she smiled like that.

"Okay to Casa Del Chad we go! Oh Sonny do me a favour?" She nodded at him, prompting him to go on, "Stop looking so beautiful, I'm supposed to be concentrating on the road."

She giggled for what felt like the millionth time today, honestly was she turning into Tawny? She hit him playfully before putting on her seatbelt. Her eyes went back to his and he was staring at her with so much love she could actually feel it, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Okay then how about for the whole journey I make this face," Sonny said before sticking her tongue out to the side and crossing her eyes. Chad (who was driving at the time) laughed so much he was almost in tears.

"Naa you're still beautiful, you're my Sonny, my beautiful Sonny." He said before taking advantage of a red light and kissing her so gently she barely felt it. Yet at the same time it shot sparks through her, like lightning, like a fire inside of her. Damn him, she thought, for making me feel this way so easily.

"Not fair!" Sonny suddenly cried.

"What isn't?"

"You driving, I can't have my way with you"

"OH so if you had your way with me Sonny Monroe, what on earth would we be doing?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Sonny said with fake horror.

"I didn't say a word Sonny, obviously it's you and your dirty mind again."

Sonny rolled her eyes at him before sinking a bit lower in her seat, the day had totally drained her. That interview was still in her mind, she hid it well, but nothing was gonna get past Chad, he knew her way too well.

"Sonny you have to stop worrying it's only one interview, don't let it ruin your sunny disposition." He said sweetly.

"How'd you know I was still thinking about it?"

"It's written all over your face Sonny, well to me anyway." Sonny looked at him with confusion so he explained "I know you too well Sonny. When you're thinking about something that scares you your eyes lose their sparkle, they turn darker and your lips tense slightly." Chad said as they pulled into the driveway of his house.

Sonny looked at him with amazement,

"How'd you know all this after one day?"

"I've noticed for a long time Sonny, how'd you think I knew how to push your buttons so easily."

"That's true, Meany!" She declared loudly.

He shook his head at her laughing before getting out the car and coming round to open her door, he was such a gentleman!

"You're so sweet, and kind, and amazing, you know that right?" Sonny said finding Chad's hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"Oh yeah of course, I mean look at me." He said cheekily, he kissed her again and her mind was racing. After all those years of obsessing over twilight she finally got what Bella meant when she kissed Edward, although she was more of a team Jacob girl herself. Chad immediately caught her attention again as his hands went to her waist and he leaned against her. Sonny Monroe, the nobody from Wisconsin, was making out with Chad Dylan Cooper up against his car. She still couldn't grasp the reality of this, Chad Dylan Cooper's hands on her sides, Chad Dylan Cooper's chest pinning her in place, Chad Dylan Cooper's lips teasing hers, this wasn't real!

He pulled away from her albeit not happily as he pulled her towards his front door.

"Damn you Sonny, stop distracting me, at least look so beautiful and tempting inside!" Chad said and Sonny hit him playfully again, no one had called her beautiful as much as Chad had and it sounded so much more meaningful coming from his mouth.

As soon as they got inside his lips were on hers again. Her stomach was doing back flips as he led her to the small couch situated in the middle of the room, never breaking their kiss. As he broke their kiss she looked at him with utter amazement, she would never get used to his kisses. Each one was so different and affecting, how did he do that!

"You've exhausted me you know." Sonny said looking at Chad, his cheeky grin suddenly fell.

"Oh"

"You are silly, I mean in a good way." Sonny said, squeezing his hand tightly. She pulled herself away from him for a second to take her shoes off, he laughed at her.

"What's with the no shoes?"

"Well I don't want to dirty your couch with my shoes." Sonny said seriously, he looked at her as if she'd said something completely ridiculous, "What?"

"You are too cute and too sweet and too caring and too silly, do you know that?" Chad said mimicking Sonny earlier, but he truly meant it.

"No I don't, I think you should tell me again." Sonny said teasingly, he took his left hand – his right hand still holding hers- and took her hand kissing her palm softly.

"you are the most wonderful," He kissed her wrist "sweet," he kissed her the inside of her elbow, "intelligent," he kissed her forearm "caring," he kissed her shoulder, "incredibly beautiful" he kissed her neck "cutest," he kissed her jaw line, "person" he kissed her lips "that I feel well and truly honoured to know!"

Her head was spinning, every kiss had sent shivers down her spine and every bit of skin his lips had touched tingled achingly. She didn't want to be away from him.

"That enough proof for you?" Chad said, obviously loving the reactions he'd caused.

"Just about," Sonny said as a breath hitched in her throat, he chuckled to himself and Sonny looked at him sternly, so that's how it was going to be.

"Oh I get it Chad Dylan Cooper; this is a game to you." Sonny said.

"No," Chad said, but he couldn't hide his obvious and so enticing cheeky grin "but I am having fun!"

"Well two can play at that game," Sonny said copying Chad's cheeky grin perfectly. He liked it on her; it was gorgeous and a little bit mysterious.

Sonny moved from her current position to rest her head on Chad's chest. For a moment he thought she was gonna get him back, oh how he hoped she was gonna get him back, later. So it took him completely by surprise when she sat bolt upright, hands on his shoulders, taking him with her. Before he could do anything she crushed them together, tongue immediately parting Chad's lips, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

The pace of her movements was electrifying, her tongue explored Chad's mouth as his hands snaked around her, closing the millimetres of space they had left between them. Sonny knew she was winning when she felt Chad moan ever so slightly into her mouth. At first he wanted to fight her for control but in the end he just gave in, his upper body falling back onto the couch, Sonny now leaning over him. She kissed him with such force and he loved every second of it, when she pulled away after what felt like hours it still was too soon for Chad, she slid down his body slightly and rested her head on his chest again.

"You win, you win by a mile!" Chad said, "And you know what If I get to lose like that, I'll lose every second, of everyday." Sonny giggled triumphantly, she couldn't have had the effect on him the way he affected her. Yeah so his heart was beating insanely quickly for ages after she'd stopped and yeah his breathing was short and shallow. His cheeks were tinged pink and his skin was hot to touch, okay maybe she was better than she thought!

Chad turned on the TV and he began watching scrubs, Sonny declared loudly that it was one of her favourite shows, and Chad had to smile.

"Mine to, if I could guest star in any show it would be Scrubs."

"Oh cool what character would you play?"

"Hmm I think I'd like to be Elliott's brother, she's totally insane so I bet her brother would be to!"

"Chad, isn't he gay?" Sonny said giggling at him.

"Yeah I could totally play a gay guy; it'd be really cool actually, very different from Mackenzie Falls."

Sonny was impressed. A typical guy Chad's age usually seemed a little homophobic, even if they didn't mean to be. But Chad wasn't like that at all, he wasn't a typical guy thought Sonny happily.

"You're definitely a serious actor then."

"Definitely! But Scrubs isn't that serious, it'd be nice to give comedy a go."

"Hey you've already been on So Random!" Sonny said, her mind flitting back to that episode she'd filmed with Chad, it was a great memory.

"See I told you then you wanted to kiss me!" Chad said causing Sonny to giggle; she needed to stop doing that!

"No I think it was you who wanted to kiss me actually." Said Sonny seriously. He looked into her eyes before kissing her on the nose

"Yeah no arguments here, I definitely did, although I'm glad our first kiss wasn't in front of the cameras." He said smiling sweetly. Sonny agreed before nuzzling back into his chest. She felt so comfortable around Chad.

They talked for hours, the TV noise humming in the background, about life, love, and friends everything. Question after question they discussed and answered, wanting to know each other inside and out. Eventually Sonny was too exhausted to talk and when her breathing became a little deeper Chad knew she'd fallen asleep.

He didn't really think she'd want to go home, it wasn't late but she was deep in sleep and Chad felt too tired to drive. Her head was still on his chest although she was resting mostly on the couch so he slipped one hand behind her back and the other under her legs, lifting her gently he took her towards his bedroom, kicked the door open with his foot and placing her gently on his bed.

At first he thought about sleeping in the spare room, it was only their first day as boyfriend and girlfriend, he didn't want her to get the wrong impression of his intentions. Eventually he decided it would be strange for her to wake up alone, in a completely different room to where she fell asleep. He got changed, brushed his teeth and then slipped into his bed facing her. Trying not to wake her, he placed the gentlest kiss he could on Sonny's forehead. He looked at her sleeping and just felt so happy that she was finally his, soon drowsiness took over him and he feel into a deep and happy slumber.

**4.22AM – Nico's Phone Rings Out Loudly.**

What the hell? Nico thought to himself, he had been sleeping peacefully and happily, who thought it was necessary to call him at this time? He lazily tilted the phone to glance at the caller ID and his eyes rolled with annoyance and confusion.

(N) Dude? Do you own a clock?

(Grady) Of course I do Nico, what a stupid thing to say.

(N) Then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 4AM!!!!

(G) Because you're keeping a secret from me, I can tell!

(N) Wait what, Grady I don't know what you're talking about.

(G) Don't lie to me Nico, during rehearsal you were acting weird, and at Taco Bell you were acting weird, you didn't even laugh when I fell in your spilt milkshake dude! I didn't know what was up with you but then I woke up just and it hit me, you're keeping a secret from me!

Nico couldn't believe it, how did Grady know him this well? Yeah they were best friends, but still during a few hours Grady knew that Nico was keeping something from him. Nico wanted to break down and tell Grady everything, but he couldn't break his promise to Sonny. She was like the sister he never had.

(N) Grady listen, I think you're reading into things a little too much, I'm fine there's nothing to tell.

(G) Oh, maybe your right, erm sorry dude for the call it's just I'd hate to think there was something you couldn't tell me.

(N) Don't sweat it dude, I'm gonna catch some z' now, later dude!

(G) Okay night Nico!

As soon as he put the phone down, Nico was flooded with guilt, he had to talk to Sonny about this tomorrow, he had to!

**The Next Day**

Sonny was woken up by the sound of someone else's breathing, her eyes opened cautiously at first but widened as her gaze fell upon soft blonde hair falling over gorgeous blue eyes. She shook her head a few times, not believing it was true but when the memories flooded back to her of yesterday she had to stop herself from giggling so much with happiness, it hadn't been a dream! She glanced at the clock it was 6.13am! Sonny had almost two hours before she was heading to work, she could savour this amazing moment. Chad suddenly smiled in his sleep and Sonny hoped he was thinking about her. She slowly slipped out of bed and out the door, trying not to disturb Chad.

She headed towards a door she assumed was the kitchen and smiled as she saw a huge kitchen with loads of cookery books, kitchen utensils and it still smelt of food. Chad a cook? She would've never have guessed it, unless he had someone to cook for him, she would question about him later.

She hoped he wouldn't mind but she straight away got to work on making pancakes, she was starving!

"I wonder if Chad likes pancakes." Sonny said to herself, as she gathered ingredients from his vast amount of cupboards. She looked down at herself and realised she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, EW, her thoughts immediately said. She wondered if Chad would mind her borrowing some of his clothes. She hoped not as she wandered out of the kitchen and back into his bedroom where he was still sleeping deeply. She felt really guilty as she flicked through his clothes, was this stalking, or intrusion? She giggled at herself, pushing through her ridiculous nerves as she grabbed an Iron Maiden T-Shirt and Jeans. Chad liked Iron Maiden? Now that was cool, they had the same taste in music! She sneaked into the bathroom, got changed and then headed back into the kitchen to make some pancakes .

**15 minutes later.**

Chad woke up and for a moment he was scared. Sonny wouldn't just leave him would she, she wasn't the type. His thoughts were immediately hushed as he heard the clatter of pans from his kitchen. He got up, quickly changed his clothes and went to investigate.

As he opened the door he couldn't help but laugh as Sonny turned to him. Her face was covered in flour, just like Demi Lovato's character in Camp Rock when she's hiding from Joe Jonas. Sonny looked at him, deeply embarrassed. Even through the thick flour a deep pink blush could still be seen.

"Good morning beautiful!" Chad said before running up to her and pulling her into a hug, resting his forehead on hers. He pulled away and they both laughed as his forehead was now covered in flour to! He wiped at the flour but it didn't really help, he began to laugh more as Sonny tried to clean herself up.

"You look cute covered in flour." Chad said chuckling to himself; he then glanced up and down Sonny and noticed something odd about her outfit.

"Are those mine?" Chad said, Sonny immediately turned red again.

"Yes I'm sorry but I didn't want to go to work dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, is it okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" Chad said laughing at his girlfriend, "You look way better than I do in them anyway. He said cheekily.

She was about to protest but he was too quick for her. He kissed her softly, shutting her up immediately as his hand went to the back of her neck and the small of her back. She leant into him and sighed happily, making him smile against her lips.

Chad pulled away and Sonny turned back to her cooking, he rested his chin on her shoulder and grabbed a spatula from the counter.

"Oooh pancakes, can I help?"

"Of course!" said Sonny as they both got started making breakfast.

Once all the pancakes were finished Chad pulled a table up towards his sofa and pulled Sonny onto his lap. She smiled at him as they began to eat their pancakes together.

(Sonny's cell phone rings)

_Hello?_

_Sonny, where are you, I called your apartment and you weren't there, what have you been doing??_

**End of Chapter, oooh who's checking up on Sonny, find out in the next Chapter review with your thoughts on this Chapter, I told you it was going to be mushy! PurpleyBoo xx**


End file.
